Blu's Nightmare
by White Wolf Fan Fiction
Summary: 14/?: This is the fourteenth story in my Z.F.C. (Zero's Fanfiction Collection) Each story will be posted separately and in their own category. Ratings are separate and details are posted within the story. Thank you.


White Wolf Fan Fiction Presents:

~Zero's Fanfiction~

A Fandom Collection

* * *

**Title:** Blu's Nightmare

**Pairing(s):** Roberto/Blu and mentions of Blu/Jewel

**Fandom(s):** Rio

**Words:** 688

**Rating:** T+

**Warnings:** Major character death, Yaoi, angst, hurt/comfort, and light fluff.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Summary:** Blu has a nightmare about hunters, and when he wakes up, he's confused and terrified and he doesn't know what to do.

-0-

_Blu laughed, spinning Jewel around happily as they danced in the air, high on love. "Oh Jewel! Jewel I've missed you so much!" Blu cried out, hugging her to him as they landed on a branch and she smiled at him with so much love._

_ "I've missed you, too, Blu," she said, her eyes fluttering and for one split moment, Blu felt he was finally complete. But that moment ended as soon as a gunshot was heard and then Jewel was stumbling and Blu was shouting._

_ "No Jewel!" _Not again!_ Blu watched her helplessly and she looked at him slowly, looking frightened. _I can't lose you again!_ But then there was a flash of lightening and all of a sudden it wasn't Jewel standing before him, it was Roberto and that only scared Blu more. "R-Roberto!? No, no...!" He watched as Roberto stumbled and fell off the branch and Blu felt himself reacting instinctively as he dived after Roberto, beating his wings furiously. "Berto!" He cried out, and only pulled up a beat before they both hit the ground and he gasped out, clinging to the older bird. "No... no... please... n-no... don't... not you too..." Blue cried, his eyes closing tightly. "I love you...! Berto... please, wake up! Roberto!"_

Thunder crashed up above him and Blu jolted awake, eyes wide and breath quickened and panicked. He was hyperventilating, crying, remembering everything about the nightmare and every emotion was tearing him apart from the inside out. He was barely aware of the voice calling out to him. "Blu!" He struggled to stay in the present, but he couldn't, the nightmare clinging to the edges of his mind. "Blu, sn... of i...!" He felt pressure on his shoulders and he was jerked from his nest and he found himself staring beak to beak with the bird from his nightmare. "Come on Blu, snap out of it!"

His tears came down harder and he immediately launched into Roberto's wings, and he felt like he couldn't breathe. "O-oh god...! R-Rober... Rober-berto...!"

"Blu..." the older bird's voice was softer now, his wings wrapped around Blu's seemingly smaller and frightened form. "Blu... shh, it was only a nightmare... come on, breathe. In, out. In, out... yeah, there you go. In, out." Blu tried to follow the other's directions and he felt himself breathing easier, though his tears still halted some of his breathing and he hiccupped a few times.

Roberto whispered meaningless words of comfort to the younger bird, waiting for as long he needed to until Blu finally calmed down, the tears silent now, though neither relented their hold on each other. "S-she..." Blue started to talk but Roberto shushed him when Blu started choking on his tears again.

"No, Blu, its okay... it was just a dream." He said, but Blu shook his head violently, trying to wrench himself from Roberto's tight grip.

"N-no! Y-you don't get it! I s-saw her! I saw J-Jewel and she was a-alive and then she wasn't...! B-but... but..." he got worked up and though Roberto finally understood, he tried to get Blu to calm down enough to start again. "R-Roberto..." Blue whispered... it wasn't just her... I saw you... you... you were on the ground, d-dead..." he choked out.

Roberto shook his head and hugged Blu to him tighter, whispering more words of comfort. "Blu... Blu, you listen to me now." He said, soft and stern. "I'm not going anywhere. I told you that. I'm always going to be around and I'll always be there to protect you and protect the kids. You hear me?" Blu was hesitant when he nodded and Roberto sighed. "Blu... I love you and I mean it."

"I-I love you, too... B-Berto..." Blu whispered back and Roberto smiled.

"Good... now, hush love and try to get some sleep." Blu made a small noise before nuzzling Roberto, clinging to him as they settled down for rest. The storm and the nightmare was far from Blu's mind by the time he finally fell asleep, wrapped comfortably in Roberto's wings. "Sweet dreams," Roberto whispered lovingly before he followed the younger bird into dreamland.

* * *

Fourteenth one in the collection~ Next one is for the Karate Kid (2010) and will be posted tomorrow.

~The White Wolf, Zero


End file.
